You Know I Love You XOXO
by Jeann Ophelia
Summary: One night stands are supposed to be unanimous, to bad things did work out this way for King H and M. Can old flames be rekindled, I think not, but I'm excited to see Queen A And Golden Boy crash and burn again. Will S stay our It Girl? Is our favorite dark knight home for the summer? Only time will tell. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl


Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters and plot. Everything else belongs to the original owners: Cecily von Ziegesar, CW,Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage. Thank you and enjoy reading.

 **Chapter I: Crossing the Line**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Benjamin Disrael once wrote that "There are three types of lies - lies, damn lies, and statistics." While this is true he left off the part of lying to yourself. Personally I think that should have been added in between damn lies and stats._

 _I have always had the issue of lying to myself. I however, apparently use to be more convincing or persuasive. See it all went downhill this summer. My whole basis of fundamental self- rules just came caving in. I just had to go against my mind for once, and listen to my heart. Ironic for an aspiring cardiologist. Trust me I know._

 _xx, Mandy_

I stood in front of the airport baggage check in lane. Everything was crammed and the line was piling up, but my parents, more yet, my mother continued to rant.

"Just remember you're here for work. You worked really hard on that internship don't screw it up Mandy. I know this is your dream city but focus on your internship and you could one day live there. God knows I should have kept my apartment when I was 23, but no I choose LA. Nevertheless, you will love it. Have fun. I love you and am so proud of you!" My mother, Anastasia, ranted.

I had just gotten my dream internship at a teaching veterinarian hospital. I was one of four undergraduate students to receive a spot at ABC clinic. It was a nationally known clinic that made the best vets. I wanted to specialize in cardiology and had an opportunity to learn more about it. My dream and plans were coming true.

"Don't listen to your mother. You already study so hard, have fun this summer. Don't just live at the clinic and have your head in a book. Have fun," My dad, William, whispered to me when my Mom, wasn't looking.

I gave them both hugs and finally made my way to the baggage drop off.

My life was all in order for a Manhattan summer.

By the time I landed in Newark Liberty International Airport I was ready to find my apartment and get a drink for the night. After an unnecessarily long taxi ride I found myself at Holloway Park Apartments.

"Thanks for the lift," I awkwardly state to the taxi driver. In an uncaring manner he zoomed off, leaving me at the curb. I pull all my belongings in and surge for the elevator. I pushed the floor 12 button and I off I went.

Once I got to my room I was meet to a small empty space. At least it was bigger than the dorms I previously occupied. Those were just awful. The apartment had a kitchen space, I knew I wouldn't be using. It also had a bathroom on the other corner and a bedroom on the far side. It would do. After all I'd be spending all my time at the clinic and some local cafe.

I soon got my furnishing out. I made my bed and added a headboard. It was black painted wood post. My sheets were a soft grey with black and white pillows. I added a creme rug before the bed. On the side I added a table and lamp. On the other I hung my ribbon quilt. It was a tapestry of several of my Top Ten horseback-riding ribbons sewn together in a geometric pattern. The ribbon quilt was out of place in my room, it was filled with bright blues, yellows, whites, purples, and pinks. Everything I had learned to resent after living in the dorm. I became a modernist or simplistic. I liked the duller colors in rooms it was neutral and showed more open space. Not a bunch of colors crammed into a room. I had gotten sick off it after my roommates adoration of bright blues. By the kitchen area I set up my shabby chic wooden eggshell white desk I found at a second rate furniture store.

Once I was satisfied I decided to go on an adventure, or just a walk down the street. I needed to figure out where I needed to be tomorrow at seven, anyway. Being prompt would set a good first impression too. After all, my future was depending on my internship.

72nd Street was primarily vacant at this hour. An occasional elderly couple passed by or a few men in suites. Probably they were the natives that stayed here for work purposes while the rest of their family enjoyed a nice summer in the Hampton's. I wish I had that luxury. If I worked my way their I could be living this lifestyle by my thirties, I reminded myself.

After a few more trees and passersby I found it the place where all my dreams would reside. The thought of cardio thorax procedure filled me with joy and a small smile spread to my face. I was about to become a cardio rock-star, or at least a cardio-intern. I finally wouldn't be the nerd, instead a kick ass cardiologist to be. Manhattan could fill my cardio thrilling desires and understand me.

After the ten minute walk back to my apartment complex, I decided to walk further down the block to 71st street. Apparently, that's where the food and drinks were at. A family friend of mine once raved about the small precious cafes they held.

There were dozens of small shops, bakeries, bars, and cafe's. I was overwhelmed. The small college town in Alabama I was used to did not possess this many options. We had a few bars and restaurants that all fit on one street. The street was crowded and nothing like the supposed crammed halls of Auburn. I tried to walk through. I needed a mission to find a place and sit for awhile. I just need to adjust to the new environment, so I decided I would deal better with the huge buildings and swarms of people with coffee.

I kept walking further down the street hoping to find something to seem vacant and suitable to a study and scones environment. I took this time to plan where I could veg on breaks from my shifts. I held no luck.

Eventually, a worn glowing yellow sign, Alchemy popped up. As a science nerd I jumped to it. The notion of cappuccino and pumpkin bar experiments had me jumping already. Despite its old look to it, compared to the bright and bursting signs of other buildings, it too was crowded. Not a seat was to spare and the line was long. It was too late, I was already committed. Maybe, I thought to myself, by the time I ordered my latte a table would be cleared.

Finally after 20 minutes, I got my sugar free, nonfat, peppermint latte. I could already feel my body de-stressing and becoming less tense each sip in. Now I only had to find a place to sit and read about Pulmonary Valve Transplants in Thoroughbreds.

I wandered around the store hopelessly for awhile. I finally found an empty window table. I began to place my belonging there.

"Anyone joining you?" A voice called out from behind me. I turned to make sure the person was talking to me. I stared in shock at the handsome man before me. He had chocolate brown eyes and dark hair. He was beautiful. I still stared in awe and shock, looking for who this Manhattan native must have been talking to, _certainly_ it wasn't me.

" _Well_..." The man said again, bringing me out of shock.

"Oh... um, sorry I was zoned out. No, no one Is joining me," I replied. He smirked obviously knowing I was in awe of him. They did not have well poised, powerful, and sharp looking men in the south. Personally, I had trouble finding guy without camo. Even the frat guys I normally dated did not possess this much class and dignity. They also lacked his apparent vanity and wealth.

"It's fine I have that effect on people. Mind if I sit?" He asked. I took a moment to process what he said. This had to be a joke, _nothing like this_ happened to me. I was just the nerdy animal science major who made it into a sorority as one of the gpa boosters.

"I do, I mean _I don't mind_ if you sit here," I stumbled. My social awkwardness was starting to show through. This was almost as bad as my former bar fiasco when I was in high school. Luckily, spending most of my summer semester Friday nights at a frat helped clear that Awkwardness up. Unfortunately, my be bold and sarcastic tactic was not coming to my aide, right now.

"Good," He smirked fully knowing he got what he wanted. Something in me knew he liked to get his way and was use to getting it.

"Alright," I said returning my attention back to my drink. I just needed to look occupied and this awkwardness could end.

"Where are my manners, I'm Henry, _The Henry Bass_ ," He claimed while holding his arm out. I shook it and took into account his arrogance. Even the rich frat boys I had dated never put _the_ in front of their names, not even when I went to their yacht or country clubs. I knew people had money in this city but this was a new level of arrogance I was not ready to cross.

"Mandy. It's _such a misfortune_ to meet you the Henry Bass," I innocently replied, getting my act together. Pulling the I don't care for you card was probably my best move all night. Finally my time at Alpha Chi Rho was kicking in. Instead of being mad or not understanding my sass, he gave a quick laugh. Damn him, most guys more yet people, I know would huff and walk away. Damn him, he was suppose to leave.

"You're obviously not from around here are you _love_ ," Henry stated, fully knowing I was not from the city and would totally start blushing at his use of love. "Cause if you were you would have already tried to get me out of the cafe and into my limo," he continued. Now it was my turn to be offended, yet all I was feeling was a sick sense of flattery. This man was actually suggesting, more yet implying that we should have sex. If I did not have my rules I would probably be aching to take him home.

"If that was an invitation, I thought someone with _your status_ would be more flattering. Surely, you can do better," I remarked. Standing up from the table I started to walk out the cafe. Every part of me wanted to sit back down with the mysterious Henry Bass but I did not need a one night stand, I needed my career .I was here for my internship. I reminded myself, as I exited the cafe.

I made it out of Alchemy. I was back in the clustered hectic street. I felt an arm grab mine; spinning me to face Henry. "I could do better but how about I show you, _love_ ," he said, slightly raising my chin to face him further. How could I object? Henry was an adventure I could have for a night, something I would not have in Alabama. Our eyes met, as his thumb grazed my cheek. Henry quickly leaned in connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. I soon responded kissing him back with equal force. My mind was screaming for me to stop. I was entering dangerous territory and need to run away, but I couldn't lie to myself anymore, I wanted this, I wanted him. Plus, what's the harm if its just for the night?

Next thing I knew, I was quickly undoing his tie, as his hands fumbled with my shirts buttons. Our kisses became for frequent and heated. Before things became too risque for public he pulled away.

"This is why I bring girls to the limo. We don't want everything out in the open now do we, loved" He quipped. Henry's taunting manner was pushing me over the edge even more. There was something sexy about how reckless he was.

"Really because I thought you'd just _love_ that," I remarked back. We walked further down the street before he pushed me up to a side of a dark alley building. We were alone, finally. And all I could do was think of kissing him more.

He pressed my back further into the rough brick wall before meeting my lips again. His hands quickly moved up towards my breast slipping under my shirt. My hands wrapped around his back scratching and grasping at the back of his pressed shirt. Soon it was gone, as was mine. His hands had moved down fumbling with jeans as I moved mine, brushing through his dark hair. Every kiss and every touch was making me feel as if I was on fire. I knew there was no turning back. "Are you sure," he hastily asked as his lips trailed down my neck.

"Yeah," I briefly made out.

"Good" he said bring his brown eyes to my blue resuming our prior activities. I was so totally screwed, in an alley no less _._ I really did need to start following my self imposed rules. I made them for a damn reason! But, right now, at this moment, the only thing I could think off was us.


End file.
